Book Stealer
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: Nina's new-found love for love-hate relationships makes her determined to set up Takumi and Leo. So what if she framed Leo for taking Takumi's book so they would fight? What's the worse that could happen? (What would have happened if, instead of discovering they have similar interests, they were to have a misunderstanding that lead to a large fight?)
1. Chapter 1

_There's definitely a lot more boys since Kamui decided we should all work together. Let's see who's getting together today...hmm._

After the join of the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces, everyone seemed to be at least somewhat hopeful in their strength together. Nina, however, wasn't focused on that.

For the past week, the spy marked every good hiding place in the castle. Her current spot, a barrel inside the mess hall, proved to be the most elusive.

Most times, she would spy on Kaden and Keaton, two creature shifters who argued about their own hygiene to the point that it sounded like peacocking. She started to enjoy their oil and water like conversations, but the more they talked, the less they spit negativities at each other.

 _There has to be_ ** _some_** _guys here that hate each other enough to wanna pounce each other, right?_ Nina pondered, going though the roster of all the men in the castle who despised each other.

 _Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander? No, they're too stuffy for touching. I know father and Odin are better friends now...Ugh, this is so frustrating! Can't there be any guys that want to vomit when they see each o-_

"We might as well get this out of the way. You and I are not going to be friends."

"What a coincidence! I was just thinking the same thing."

 _Is that who I think it is?_ Nina thought to herself as she pulled the cork inside the barrel and peeked through with intent.

Sticking up his chin proudly, Prince Leo sneered away, "Of course you were. You have such an arrogant attitude and-"

"Me?! I'm not the one going around patronizing everybody! You're the jerk!"

Prince Takumi looked as though he would blow his top. He looked so aggravated talking to the dark knight, cheeks and ears red with rage.

 _Perfect…_

"Is that the best you can do? You sound like a whiny, little brat. Just as expected," The blonde prince sighed, "Let's make a deal. You stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you. Think you can manage?"

 _Wait,_ ** _what!?_**

"Hmph! I'm not going to let you boss me around like that! Good-bye!" Takumi spat angrily before swiveling on his heel and stomping out of the room.

 _You can't leave, Prince Takumi! Who's going to be with Prince Leo if you aren't there!?_

"Insufferable. Truly insufferable."

Pinching his bridge of his nose, the Nohrian royal followed suit, turning in the opposite direction.

One the coast was clear, Nina swiftly stepped out of her wooden hiding place, pacing back and forward as she formulated ideas on how to force the two broody boys to talk, or rather argue, again.

"What would set them off. Who would get angrier. Leo? No, probably Takumi. I'd have to...to...to steal a...a...a book from him! Yeah! I'll take one of his big books and put it Prince Leo's saddle! Nina, you're a genius!"

"Say something, daughter?"

"GYAAAH! F-Father?! How long have you been standing there for!?" She screamed, whipping around to see her snarky dad, smirk ever present if only to mock her.

Niles walked circles around her, not angry at the least, but wanting to know her intentions, "Long enough to hear that you...are a genius! I suppose you get that from your mother. So, what is your new fantasy, Nina?"

"N-none of your business! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, storming away from him and slamming the door behind her before going to set up her plan.

"Something doesn't sound right about this…"


	2. Chapter 2

He scoured for what seemed like hours, and yet Crown Prince Takumi of Hoshido couldn't find his favorite strategy book. It shouldn't have been that hard to find, right? Who else would choose to carry a large book of strategy with them wherever they went?

Then it hit him.

 _Nohrian Scum!_

It couldn't have been anyone else. Takumi knew, in his heart, that no one else would even dare take his personal belongings, especially his books. Nohrians were as dirty as he thought. No joining of their forces by his sister could change that.

 _Prince Leo finds my books to his liking? I hope he finds the arrow I shoot right in his rear_ ** _just_** _as satisfying to his needs!_

With a scowl ever present on his face, one that many had seen before, the Hoshidan archer searched for Leo, ready to rant to the point of losing his voice.

When he found him, he became even more enraged. Not only was the Nohrian prince nonchalantly sitting alone in the mess hall like he did nothing wrong, but was reading a strategy book. The sheer willpower he needed not to maul him was probably enough to hold back even possession.

"Prince Leo of Nohr!"

"Oh Gods, what is it now? What happened to never talking to me again?"

"Y-You…! You…! You-"

"Are stuttering to the point of which you are not coherently understood?"

Slamming his hand over the pages of his book, ruffling them in the process, Takumi got inches from his face, "You stole my book, Nohrian scum!"

"Book? What book? Even if I had, which I have not, where is your proof?"

"Right…"

 _RIP_

"Here!"

Turning his head slowly, eyes becoming darkened with rage, Leo muttered in a somber tone.

"Did you even _consider_...that this book...has been passed down by my ancestors...for **_generations, you whiny brat!_** "

"Anything that belongs to scum like you isn't worth treasuring! All I see is the history of a people of whom I despise!"

That wasn't true. He didn't care what history it was, whether it be Hoshidan or even Nohrian. All books on strategy were ones he could learn from.

"I may despise your people as well, but I don't destroy their history because of that hate!" The blond corrected, standing firmly in front of his rival, backing him into one of the walls, "You seem to hate Nohrians in general, but me in particular. Why is that, Prince Takumi of Hoshido?"

 _So he wants to fight with me? Fine, I don't care, but I won't back down._

Pushing against Leo's chest with all his might, hoping to switch their positions, Takumi found his fingers clenched around the prince's hard ebony collar, the metal clanking as his back hit the wall.

"Perhaps it's because I feel like this army would be better off without your patronizing thief like ways which you, no doubt, learned from that so-called retainer of yours!"

"If you have a quarrel with me, then it stays between you and I. My retainer has no effect on your hatred towards me. You will pay for what you have done to a piece of my history! Even if Corrin were to enter at this very second, I wouldn't hesitate using Brynhildr to pull a large oak from it's roots in the ground and send you flying along with it!"

"You make it much easier to hate Nohr, you know. You do your home no justice."

"And what example, exactly, are you setting as a prince of Hoshido? To judge an entire nation based on how you feel about one individual?"

Takumi scoffed and let go of Leo, turning his back to him, "Feel? I feel nothing towards you."

"Hatred is a feeling, if you didn't know from all that extensive book reading you apparently do in your spare time," He sneered, patting down his now-messy hair.

 _Does he think I feel nothing at all? How dare he!_

"All I wanted was my book back, Nohrian s-"

"Scum. Yes, we've all heard this slur more than enough times. I never took your book. If you hadn't noticed, I already have more than enough, mind you. Now, if you will excuse me, I am choosing this time to be the one not to talk to you. The only scum I know of is those who destroy history, and you are one of those...scum."

"Yeah, well you-!"

 ** _SLAM_**

Before he could finish his statement, the door had been closed. Slammed, more like it.

The archer paced around the room, "You better leave! Don't come back! I never want to see your face in this mess hall again, Prince Le-..."

 _Why did I call him by his name? I don't care about him. He's just a scummy devil prince! Yeah, one who took my book!_

It didn't prove anything to the other boy to stay inside the mess hall. He wasn't some feral feline that marked it's territory; he was a proud and righteous Prince of Hoshido. Takumi would be damned if he were to just stand there as if he were actually _waiting_ for Leo to come back and fight him again.

"I feel nothing but abhorrence for that book ste-Argh! Who dropped their...book. Oh Gods, it's my book."

Opening the cover, Takumi carefully turned every page, finding that there were no signs of recent use or tearing whatsoever. He wondered how it could have possibly ended up in there and why it was so far from the other books the Nohrian was reading.

"Did I leave it here by accident…? No, I couldn't have. I wouldn't just…" He trailed off as his eyes gazed upon the page he ripped out from Leo's book. Takumi could only read a portion of what had been on it before it was torn.

 **The Nohrian and Hoshidan kingdoms were both large powers known to have the longest known friendship between them. Their ties were strong enough to beat even a fell dragon. When the two became enemies, both Hoshidans and Nohrians were equally devastated. Despite attempts to mend their bond, none could seal allies so torn apa-**

" _The History and Nohr and Hoshido: Nations Bound by Fate_ …"


End file.
